RiderSyringes
Bio RiderSyringes are the gimmicks of this series, used by Paris to transform into Kamen Rider Fuse with the FusionDriver. Created by the RideSentinels with the rest of the FusionGear to save the RiderWorlds. RiderSyringes (Showa) Kamen Rider Ichigo RiderSyringe: The Ichigo Syringe can be fused with Kuuga, Nigo & Black RX. Kamen Rider Nigo RiderSyringe: The Nigo Syringe can be fused with Agito & Ichigo. Kamen Rider V3 RiderSyringe: The V3 Syringe can be fused with Sangou. Kamen Rider X RiderSyringe: The X Syringe can be fused with EX-AID. Kamen Rider Amazon RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Stronger RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Skyrider RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Super-1 RiderSyringe Kamen Rider ZX RiderSyringe: The ZX Syringe can be fused with the Fuma & Decade. Kamen Rider Black RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Black RX RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Shin RiderSyringe Kamen Rider ZO RiderSyringe ''' '''Kamen Rider J RiderSyringe RiderSyringes (Heisei) Kamen Rider Kuuga RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Agito RiderSyringe Kamen Rider G3 RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Gills RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Ryuki RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Knight RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Zolda RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Raia RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Femme RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Faiz RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Kaixa RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Delta RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Blade RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Garren RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Chalice RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Leangle RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Hibiki RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Ibuki RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Todoroki RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Zanki RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Kabuto RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Gatack RiderSyringe ' '''Kamen Rider Sasword RiderSyringe ' '''Kamen Rider Drake RiderSyringe Kamen Rider KickHopper RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Punchopper RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Den-O RiderSyringe ''' '''Kamen Rider Zeronos RiderSyringe Kamen Rider New Den-O RiderSyringe ''' '''Kamen Rider Kiva RiderSyringe Kamen Rider IXA RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Decade RiderSyringe Kamen Rider W RiderSyringe: The W Syringe can be fused with Drive & Build. Kamen Rider Accel RiderSyringe: 'Accel Syringe can be fused with Lazer. '''Kamen Rider Skull RiderSyringe ' '''Kamen Rider Joker RiderSyringe Kamen Rider OOO RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Birth RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Aqua RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Fourze RiderSyringe ' '''Kamen Rider Meteor RiderSyringe ' '''Kamen Rider Nadeshiko RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Wizard RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Beast RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Wiseman RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Mage RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Gaim RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Baron RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Ryugen RiderSyringe ' '''Kamen Rider Bravo RiderSyringe ' 'Kamen Rider Knuckle RiderSyringe ' '''Kamen Rider Gridon RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Zangetsu RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Kurokage RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Kamuro RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Drive RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Mach RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Chaser RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Ghost RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Specter RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Necrom RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P RiderSyringe Kamen Rider EX-AID RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Brave RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Snipe RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Lazer RiderSyringe ''' '''Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Genm RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Poppy RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Para-DX RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Fuma RiderSyringe: The Fuma RiderSyringe can be fused with ZX & Brave. Kamen Rider Build RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Cross-Z RiderSyringe Kamen Rider Grease RiderSyringe Special Riderman RideSyringe: This was used by Diana to give herself armaments like Riderman, anything he has, she can wield. EletricHuman Tackle RideSyringe: This was used by Diana to assume a "Charge Up" like mode that lasts for five minutes. Kamen Rider Sangou RiderSyringe: Kamen Rider Amazon Omega RiderSyringe: The Omega Syringe can fused with Alpha & Amazon. Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha RiderSyringe: The Alpha Syringe can be fused with Alpha & Neo. Kamen Rider Amazon Neo RiderSyringe: The Neo Syringe can be fused with Alpha.Category:Kamen Rider Fuse